


Various Tumblr Prompts, etc.

by NotQuiteHumanAnymore



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 13,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotQuiteHumanAnymore/pseuds/NotQuiteHumanAnymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an archive of all of the things I've written on tumblr, as I am remaking my blog and don't want to lose everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What's A Star War?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfstar, Remus takes Sirius to the cinema for the first time to see Star Wars

_[braveremus](braveremus.tumblr.com)_  asked: Prompt: Wolfstar, Remus takes Sirius to the cinema for the first time to see Star Wars

_A/N: It’s been way too long since I’ve seen Star Wars holy crap._

“Don’t you think this is a little impractical, Moony?” Sirius asked. Remus glanced at him, took in the effort that had been put into his outfit and grinned, imagining what had gone on in Sirius’ house before Remus had picked Sirius up. Remus suspected World War Three had nearly come to pass in a tumult of outfits and hair gel, if the exclamation of “JUST PICK ONE, PADFOOT, MERLIN’S BEARD!” that James had roared as Remus was walking up was anything to go by. Sirius was staring straight ahead, now, thumbs through his belt loops, his posture almost  _too_ casual. The way his eyes kept flicking over to Remus showed that he was nervous, though. First date outside of Hogwarts, in the muggle world, no less?

Remus guessed that they were lucky he wasn’t running away screaming.

“Impractical?” Remus asked. Sirius dragged a hand through his hair and waved the other one around, searching for the right words.

“You know, there’s a war on and all. We’re going to the… what was it called again?”

“It’s a cinema, Padfoot.” Remus chuckled. “And that’s kind of  _why_ I’m taking you. There’s a war on, and I haven’t hardly seen you since we graduated. Small pockets of calm are what we need to capitalize on until the war is over.” Sirius raised an eyebrow, and Remus shrugged. “Plus the movie’s supposed to be brilliant.”

"What’s it called?”

“ _Star Wars_.” Sirius’s eyebrows came together.

“Huh. How can stars have wars?”

“That’s what we’re going to find out.” Remus grinned. They were in sight of the cinema now. He grabbed Sirius’s arm and dragged him to the ticket booth.

It’s no surprise, afterward, that Sirius becomes an avid Star Wars fan. When Sirius gets out of Azkaban, Remus makes a point to visit him in Grimmlaud Place, he brings the whole saga, and they marathon Star Wars through the night.


	2. Chapter 2

[thefactsofdemyx](thefactsofdemyx.tumblr.com) asked for gelphie, Modern au Elphie tries to teach galinda how to drive.

“Okay, so take your foot off of the brake.” Elphaba repeated, for about the thirteenth time. Galinda’s eyes were unseeing, staring straight out of the window, her hands looked like they were about to tear the steering wheel from it’s base, and, not for the first time, Elphaba wondered what had posessed her to agree to teach her girlfriend how to drive. “Galinda, you need to put your foot on the gas, we’re not going anywhere.”

“There’s a reason for that.” Galinda said, her voice reaching supersonic levels. Elphaba reached over and put a hand on top of Galinda’s.

“Hey, I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t believe in you one-hundred percent!” Galinda sniffled and looked up at Elphaba with a watery smile.

“Really?” Elphaba bumped Galinda’s forehead with her own.

“Really.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr!](scarletwix.tumblr.com)  
>  I'm aware of how short these are.


	3. Paging Doctor Barnes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! It's longer!  
> Not all of these will have chapter titles

[utopianofmyfantasies](utopianofmyfantasies.tumblr.com) asked for: Can you write a Stucky FanFic where Bucky meets Steve while he's sick in the hospital and have Bucky taking care of Steve?

Whoops, I AU’d. (Bucky is a doctor and Steve… well, he’s Steve.)

If you asked Dr. Barnes why he became a doctor he’d laugh and reply that he wanted to make a difference, and it was heal as many people as he could, or go and get shot at, and becoming a doctor had an application that came a bit more quickly than aiming a gun and hoping for the best.

In reality, he’d had more than enough of war. He’d been enlisted rather early on, and had gotten shot for his patriotism. It’d been close, and if Howard Stark hadn’t gotten a hold of him, he would have lost his arm completely. He moved the metal fingers restlessly and wondered if that wasn’t what had happened anyway. So he’d gone back to medical school, and wore gloves whenever he wasn’t alone. No one knew that his left arm wasn’t as human as his right, and no one  _needed_ to know, in his opinion.

 

So, he sat back and attended to his patients and stayed as far away from the battlefield as he could manage.

“Doctor Barnes, the patient from room 14 is awake.” A blonde nurse said, hurrying past. “Would you mind checking in on him?” Bucky nodded, smiling, and wandered down to the aforementioned room. He knocked on the door and held back an exclamation of surprise. The person on the bed had a blackened eye and bandages wrapped around his head. He looked up at Bucky with surprisingly clear eyes.

“Hullo, Doc.” He said through a split lip and chipped tooth. Bucky took a deep breath, he was a doctor, and had seen worse than this. He grabbed the boy’s chart off the table that the last nurse had set it on. Three broken fingers, a snapped rib, a sprained wrist, a concussion, and a broken nose were the main content of the boy’s injuries. The information at the top of the chart read “Steve Rogers, Brooklyn, NY.”

“Anyone ever tell you to pick your battles, Rogers?” Bucky said, trying for humor.

“Ah, where’s the fun in that?”

“You’d be surprised.” He waved the clipboard at Steve. “Wanna tell me what happened?”

“I’m not very good at picking my battles.” Steve rolled his eyes at Bucky’s stern expression. “Some people need to learn to be respectful.”

“And you’re gonna teach them how?”

“If not me, then who?” Bucky laughed. The kid was ridiculous, and going to get himself killed, more likely than not.

“You’ve got spunk, Rogers.” He held out his right hand, and Rogers took it. “The name’s Bucky Barnes, and this might not be too professional, but I think that you just made my life a whole lot more interesting.”

Two days later, Bucky was waving at Rogers—Steve, now, and calling after him to at least give Bucky a bit of warning if he was planning on getting into another fight.

He didn’t.

Bucky next ran into Steve when he was walking home from work. He passed by a movie theater and heard a loud guffaw.

“You just don’t know when to give up, do you?!”

Followed by a familiar voice.

“I could do this all day.” He heard the unmistakable noise of flesh hitting flesh and the  _thwick_ of a pocketknife opening.

He stopped listening.

He made his way down the alley as quickly as he could manage without making unnecessary noise.  When his friend came into view, half-hidden by his attacker, skinny fists held defiantly in a(n almost) ready position, Bucky nearly laughed, if he hadn’t been distracted by the attackers more dangerous frame, and the knife he held tightly in one hand.

“Well, isn’t this a surprise.” Bucky said, stepping forward, making his presence known. “Why not pick on someone your own size?”

“You volunteering?” The man sneered, and Bucky decided that he _really_ didn’t like him, and that he would be doing the world a service by smashing this guy’s face in, really. So Bucky lunged forward, knocking his right fist into the moron’s face. Belatedly, he brought his arm up to protect himself, accidentally running his knife through the metal exterior of Bucky’s left arm. The attacker gaped for a second at both the action, and lack of blood coming from Bucky’s arm. Bucky pulled the knife out and dropped it on the ground behind him. Before the guy had a chance to recover, or run away, Bucky had him in a headlock, and was helping the boy on his way to unconsciousness. He turned to Steve warily, when the boy’s sensless form lay at their feet.

“You know, sometimes I think you like getting punched.”

“I had him on the ropes.” Steve replied automatically. Then, something seemed to sink in, and he looked at Bucky with wide, astonished eyes. “And what happened to calling me before getting yourself beaten to a pulp, hey?”

“…You— your arm…” He managed. “We need to get you to a doctor.” Bucky gave him a small smile.

“If you’d forgotten, Steve, I am a doctor.”

“No, but the knife went right into your arm, it needs to be checked, it’s - it’s…”

“It’s not bleeding, Steve.” Synthetic pain _was_ shooting up and down his arm, now, but he wasn’t in any real danger. All danger to his left arm had passed when he’d gotten himself shot at by the enemy. He took off his gloves and showed Steve the “modern marvel” that was his left hand. Steve’s eyes, if possible, grew wider.

“It’s…” He trailed off. Bucky could feel the warning system that signified danger to his left arm begin to shoot sparks up at his brain.

“I do, probably need to go see my mechanic, though.” Steve glared at him.

“I _told_ you that you needed a doctor.”

“Just not the normal kind.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Steve grabbed him by the shoulder and began dragging him towards the mouth of the alley. “Where’s this doctor of yours?” Steve asked, waving down a cab.

“Little curio shop down on fifth. You can’t miss it.”

Ten and a half minutes later, he was inside of Howard Stark’s office, being yelled at for carelessness, and did he know exactly how amazing this arm was, how dare he go and get it damaged this badly. (It must have been worse than it looked, because he was half convinced that Howard was now trying to curse him and his future children.) Bucky mostly let the words roll over him, but after Stark had gotten the arm detached, and was mumbling furiously to it, Bucky began to register other voices, coming from outside of the door.

“You can’t be serious. He’s a monster!” A loud, gruff voice that could really only belong to an army general or someone who thought very highly of himself was shouting.

“Are we even talking about the same person, here?” That was Steve, and Bucky was suddenly very invested in eavesdropping. “James Buchanan Barnes is one of the kindest people I know. He spends his free time going around and _healing_ people, instead of just putting a bullet in their brains so that they shut up. He helps more people in two hospital rounds than you do in two months on the field.”

“Do you have any idea who you’re talking to, boy?”

“No, but I know the type. And no offense, sir, but anyone who can call _that_ man a monster, is not someone that I’d put money on in a fight, because they’re obviously a very poor judge of character.” Bucky was a little bit shocked at the passion that radiated from Steve’s voice, and he couldn’t help the small smile that took over his features when he thought that that was Steve talking about _him_ , defending _him._

And that was when he allowed himself to realize just how worried he’d been that Steve would reject him as a freak just as fast as that loud general had. Steve knew now, he  _knew_ and he hadn’t run away. He’d probably guessed that Bucky could kill with it, and had before, for the sake of Howard and his super-secret project.

It was no secret that he and Howard were not friends. Casual acquaintances, yes. He could hear the generals footsteps stomping away down the hall, and he heard Steve sigh.

“That was very gutsy of you, Mr. Rogers.” This guy had slight German accent. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to set Bucky’s teeth on edge. “Where are you from? New Haven? Or, was it Jersey I saw on that enlistment form?”

“Sir?”

“I’m not here to arrest you, though lying on your enlistment form is technically a crime, Steven.”

“Barnes!” Howard shouted, pulling Bucky’s attention from the conversation beyond the door. Howard motioned him over, and Bucky sat back in the chair while Howard reattached his metal arm. Finally, after sitting through another lecture about how he needed to take care of the arm like it was a newborn baby or something along those lines, Bucky was, at last, allowed to exit the examination room.

Steve jumped to his feet when he saw Bucky and Howard coming through the doors, a grin already stretching across his face. Howard sent Bucky one last glare and stormed away.

“What’s with him?” Bucky smiled down at Steve, batting away the warmth that curled in his chest when he remembered what Steve had said about him earlier.

“Ah, you know. I scratch the arm and he acts like I killed his firstborn.” They started walking back toward the shop that posed as an entrance for the hospital forwardslash science lab. “What about you, have any interesting conversations while I was being glared to death?” Steve blushed and Bucky immediately had a slight crisis over how _adorable_ he found it. Then he cleared his throat.

“Actually, I was offered a position in an experiment, a way to go and fight, as it happens.” Bucky’s blood ran cold and he stopped walking.

Stark’s experiment. He’d only heard whispers, but he’d heard enough to know what had happened to the other men who’d gone under that figurative knife.

“Steve, you can’t do it.” Steve seemed to follow his train of thought, and just looked at him with those beyond-innocent blue eyes.

“It could end the war, Bucky, I have to.” So Steve had been told what the experiment was. Bucky gripped the metal of a door frame, not caring when he heard the metal crack beneath his fingertips. Steve curled his fingers around Bucky’s metal facsimile of a hand, causing a shiver to travel it’s way up his arm. Bucky let go of the door frame, and he expected Steve to let go, but Steve just wound their fingers together. Steve was holding his hand like it was normal. Bucky didn’t know if he could ever get used to the sensation, but he found that he really wanted to try.

“I don’t trust Stark.” Bucky said at last.

“He’s not running it.” Bucky leaned back against the wall.Steve’s blind faith never ceased to amaze him. He almost made a point about how, if there’s a Stark involved, then the Stark was the one running the operation, end of story, but one look at Steve’s determined face stopped the words in his throat.

They hadn’t known each other long, but Bucky already knew that he’d follow Steve to the ends of the earth, if necessary.

“You’re going to need a right hand man.” He said instead.

“You volunteering?” Steve joked.

“Who better than a right hand man who has a weapon instead of a left?” Steve’s eyes went wide, as he realized that Bucky wasn’t joking.

“I can’t ask you to do that.”

“I don’t remember you asking, punk.” He squeezed Steve’s hand gently. “I’m with you to the end of the line, now. You’re stuck with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi on [tumblr](scarletwix.tumblr.com), or ask me to write things!


	4. What it's Like to Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peppernat in the raiiiiiin

[thefactsofdemyx](thefactsofdemyx.tumblr.com) asked for #15 on the [kissing meme](http://achilleus.tumblr.com/post/88013397884/kissing-fic-meme) and since I owe her a Pepper/Nat fic, that’s what this is. (title from Shalott by Emilie Autumn)

Pepper Potts was a businesswoman who vehemently denied everything and anything that fit a cliche. She had no time for cliches, and that was why she had hired Natalie in the first place.

She had no time for relationships, either, which was reason # 1 she had broken things off with Tony. (#2 was that they just weren’t working together, and #3 was that she wanted to preserve their friendship and she couldn’t do that if they continued the relationship that they had. It was becoming too toxic and hard on the both of them. It had been heartbreaking, but they had managed to get past it, eventually.)

And that was why she had no business  _whatsoever_ at being in her current situation.

 

She and Natalie were on their way back to Stark Industries HQ when that russian guy attacked.

Also, it had started raining, which was a cliche to end all cliches, because not only was she stuck without a ride in the rain, but she was stuck without a ride in the rain  _with the girl she had a massive crush on_ , who had just told her to hide behind the charred and smoking remains of the car and was now kicking some serious crazy russian guy ass.

She had become the wimpy heroine in an action movie, and that was all that made her pick up the gun that Natalie had dropped and fight to remember the lessons that Rhodey had insisted on giving her when she started dating Iron Man. She watched and she waited, and _finally_ an opportunity presented itself in Natalie kicking their murderous friend soundly in the face, and him throwing her backwards into the car. Natalie hit the hood with a grunt of pain and Pepper fired the gun as greasy-hair-and-arc-reactor-whips advanced on the both of them. The shot hit him in the shoulder, knocking him in the dirt, and Natalie took the bullet as the distraction it was. She grabbed Pepper’s hand and ran.

They stopped only once they reached a gas station in the next town over, and they stepped under an awning to shield themselves from becoming soaked even more thoroughly. 

“What the hell was that?” Pepper gasped, clutching Natalie’s hand, a little afraid to let go, and fully enjoying the fact that Natalie hadn’t let go yet, either.

“That was Whiplash, the guy that attacked Tony, remember?” Natalie sounded nervous, and she wouldn’t meet Pepper’s eyes. 

“Yes I  _know_ that, I meant with  _you_!” _  
_

“Self-defense classes.” Natalie said, shrugging. Pepper shook her head and glared at Natalie.

“No,  _I_ took self-defense classes.  _That_ was something else entirely.” Natalie looked around and finally met Pepper’s eyes.

“My name isn’t Natalie Rushman.” Pepper felt her heart sink, but she made a point to listen to every word that came out of Not-Natalie’s mouth, but only because there was a look in her eyes that was part pain and part hope, and Pepper really wanted to know why she had cause to look that troubled.

“My name is Natasha Romanoff, and I work for SHIELD. I was sent by Nick Fury, the head director of the organization to protect and evaluate Iron Man, and see if he was stable enough to join a team of heroes that could be used to save the world, if and when the world needs saving.”

“Oh.” Was all Pepper could manage.

“I wasn’t supposed to tell you, but…” Pepper raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow at her silence.

“But?”

“But I find myself in the position of having romantic feelings for you.”

And  _oh my God, could she have said that more robotically?!_

“Pepper?” Natasha said, and  _there_ was the emotion that her declaration had lacked.

“You should have led with that.” Pepper snapped, before grabbing Natalie–no Natasha–by the back of the neck and pulling her forward into a kiss.

They were kissing in the rain, which was the end-all of action-romance cliches, but when Natasha smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Pepper’s waist, Pepper realized that she couldn’t care less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could've sworn I'd already posted this, but whoops.  
> [TUMBLR](scarletwix.tumblr.com)


	5. What's in a Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius comes to terms with the word "werewolf"  
> warnings for institutionalized prejudice

_unbeta’d, so please forgive me and correct me._

Sirius was hiding. He could hear James and Peter calling his name, but he couldn’t bring himself to move. Not while his world was crashing down around him.

Remus was a werewolf, he knew that, but _knowing_ and _seeing_ were two completely different things. And now he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know. Everything his mother had ever said about werewolves was now coming back to him in a mad rush. Werewolves were evil. Everybody said so.

 _“Those beasts?” His mother had sniffed, once. “ They deserve to be caged. To be_ Euthanized _. It’s only right. They’re monsters, every one of them, and evil to boot.”_

Sirius’ hands started shaking where he sat in the tree. He was suddenly very afraid that he would fall. He would die, and they wouldn’t find his body for _weeks_ , and his mother would get That Face and say that it served him right, that twelve year old boys should know better than to go playing in places that they had no business in. He curled his hand into a fist and punched the tree branch, imagining his mother’s face was there instead. It wasn’t a good thought, but it was still satisfying.

He felt splinters digging into his knuckles and the pain centered him again, chasing away some—but not all—of his fear.

They’d looked it up. They knew that Remus had been attacked when he was about eight, and even though it was never really specified as a werewolf attack, it was all that made sense. They knew that Remus hadn’t asked to become a werewolf. But the thought had always been there, waiting to come out: _all werewolves are evil_ , his mother’s voice hissed. Sirius didn’t believe it, but it kept coming back, unbidden. He shook his head and thought hard.

He thought about Remus. Remus, sitting in the dorm room, reading books until all hours of the night after he didn’t get post on his birthday, but refusing to cry even after Sirius told him that they wouldn’t poke fun. (The post came a week later, but it had shaken Remus, and made him start asking questions when he thought the others couldn’t hear him.) He thought about Remus laughing with them by the lake and tying Gideon Prewett’s shoelaces together when he was foolish enough to fall asleep in classes, or talking to Arthur Weasley about toasters, or hexing Sirius’ cousin, Narcissa, when she’d been rude so that she could only speak in Old High Elvish. He thought about Remus shaking, his eyes wide and uncomprehending after a nightmare. Not listening when the boys promised that they would be there for him no matter what, because they thought that they wouldn’t be, because they didn’t understand. Because no one understood.

And he realized that Remus couldn’t be evil. Not that Remus. Not _his_ Remus. The wolf that had attacked Remus had been evil, but Remus John Lupin was the least evil person on the planet, save maybe Cousin Andy.

But Sirius had seen the Change, or the start of it. He’d seen the wolf part of Remus taking over, seen the fear and pain in his eyes. Remus had pushed him away and screamed at him with shattered vocal chords to _“Run, you twat, get out of here!”_

Remus had told him to leave, to save him. No matter how scared Sirius had been, he couldn’t know how Remus had felt then.

Sirius stilled his hands and climbed down from his perch. The sun was coming up, and he knew where he would be able to find his friend, his _best friend_ , Remus.

He made his way over to the Weeping Willow, moving slowly and trying to remember the spell that Remus had used to still the branches. After standing there, probably looking very daft, he got fed up and just began chucking rocks at the trunk of the tree. The Willow managed to bat away the majority of the rocks, but one sailed straight through the branches and hit the knot that Sirius had been aiming for. Sirius ran through the branches and into the secret passageway as fast as he could, so that the tree didn’t have time to change it’s mind and whack him on the head. He ghosted through the passages, feet padding softly on the dirt path.

It wasn’t until he was already inside the shack that he wondered if this was a good idea, or if Remus would even want to see him. But that thought, and every other fled his mind when he heard a small whimper from the upstairs bedroom.

“Remus…” he whispered and ran up the stairs, no longer caring about being quiet, because you couldn’t _be_ quiet in the Shrieking Shack. It was so old and creaky that with every step the floorboards howled in protest, and he begun to wonder if Remus was really the only source of the rumors about the old house.

He found Remus huddled in the darkest corner of the westernmost room, huddled away from the window. His eyes were screwed shut tight, his face twisted in pain. His scars looked almost fresh and Sirius could see bite marks and bruises covering his arms and legs.

“Oh, Remus…” The boy in question didn’t move. Sirius stumbled closer, suddenly very afraid. But he reached Remus and realized with a sigh of relief that his friend was only sleeping. The relief quickly turned back to anxiety when Remus whimpered again, and Sirius recognized the noise as one of the ones he made when he was having a particularly bad nightmare.

Sirius wondered what his friend dreamed about.

He unclasped his cloak and slipped it around Remus’ lanky form. Then, being Sirius, and completely incapable of of stopping himself when he wasn’t thinking clearly, grabbed his friend and hugged his sleeping form as close as he could. Remus let out a sigh and seemed to breath a bit easier.

They were still huddled like that when Remus woke up an hour later, confused, but feeling oddly contented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr is over [](scarletwix.tumblr.com>heeeere!</a>)


	6. Fly like an Eagle, Nest Like a Hawkeye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short and silly, and really, I couldn't resist.

Based on [This Post](http://bunburying-in-depth.tumblr.com/post/82711121336/merwhovengerlockhoodoncer)

Fly like an Eagle, Nest like a Hawkeye

They’d lost Clint. No one was quite sure how, but about two weeks ago, everyone collectively realized that they hadn’t seen him at all that day, or that week, for that matter. Natasha was out of town, or she would have found him in a heartbeat. But, as it was, they had a whole lot of people who didn’t quite know how to handle a situation like this. one concerned scientist who kept running heat signatures through the building to find one that maybe matched Clint’s and running off if he got an approximate match. One demi-god who had been running around the Greater Manhattan area for the last few days shouting “SIR BARTON, I BESEECH YOU TO RETURN TO THE HOUSE OF STARK” and scaring Pigeons galore. One engineer who was way more concerned than he let on, and who kept telling everyone “he’ll show up, don’t worry your pretty little head about it. Clint’s a big boy, he can take care of himself.” And one super soldier who refused to lose anyone else, who had taken it upon himself to retrace Clint’s every move.

It didn’t escape Tony’s attention that JARVIS was relatively mum on the matter, so he continued to assume that Clint was fine and probably off gallivanting with a pretty redhead somewhere.

There was only so much worrying he could take, though. And when he and The Knight in Spangly Armor got into a fight about Tony’s apathy, he decided he’d had quite enough. So he took the latest model of the Suit out for a test fly and waited for a while for the air to clear. He decided to fly back in through his window, so as to avoid any extraneous conflict with his Towermates. (He didn’t care that no one else liked the term, bunkmates and roommates were ridiculous. They were sharing a tower, not a room or a set of bunk beds.) He pulled up short when he caught sight of what appeared to be a gigantic birds nest in the middle of the A on the front of the tower.

“What the hell…?” He muttered flying closer. When he was finally close enough to see the kind of bird nestled in the nest he nearly stopped flying he was laughing so hard. He patched himself through to the Tower’s PA system.

“Guys,” he said, tears running down his face, “I found Clint.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [braveremus](braveremus.tumblr.com) asked for jily babysitting Bill and Charlie Weasley

_A/N: I accidentally published this when it was just the first line, and i sincerely considered keeping it that way, but it was just Bill, and you asked for Charlie, too, so I kept going_

“LILY I LOST BILL AGAIN!”  James screamed, throwing pillows and blankets around the room, hoping that the nine year old would be under them somewhere. The boy had recently come into his magic and learned quite quickly how to make himself invisible.

The trick was turning him back.

There was a shriek from the kitchen, where Lily had taken Charlie a few minutes before, and Lily came running out, trying to put out a patch of fire on her arm. She looked at James with wide eyes.

“That’s interesting, but it would appear that Molly and Arthur’s little boy can  _breathe fire_.” She gripped James by his arms. “ _Fire,_ James!!” James looked toward the kitchen.

"What set him off?” Lily gave him a look that told him if he completed the pun she would set  _him_ on fire.

“His  _toast_  wasn’t cooked well enough, so he decided to do it himself.” James deliberated for a moment.

"Switch kids?” Lily breathed a sigh of relief.

“Switch kids.” James jogged over to the kitchen. Lily waited for a moment before shouting, “BILIUS WEASLEY IF YOU DON’T TURN YOURSELF VISIBLE  _RIGHT THIS SECOND_ YOU WON’T BE GETTING ANY PUDDING.”

There was a faint pop, and Bill appeared on top of the bookshelf in front of Lily.

"That’s better.” She beamed. “Now, let’s go see to that pudding.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot more work than I initially realized it would be...  
> ah, well, to [tumblr](scarletwix.tumblr.com)


	8. Almost, Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ 00misso](00misso.tumblr.com/) asked for one where Seamus and Dean don't know that they have feelings for each other until Seamus trips and smacks his face onto Deans in the hallway?

_A/N: OMG i’ve gotten so many deamus asks i’m afraid i’ll burn out on it ~~nah, not possible~~ but this is the only one ive gotten twice_

_so obviously I have to write it next_

It happened twice, and the second time was absolutely on purpose, no matter the fact that Dean tried to pass it off as a happy accident.

But the first time, well the first time was definitely an accident. And kind of painful, too.

Seamus was running. He didn't  _mean_ to set Goyle’s robes on fire, but  _Goyle_ didn’t believe that. He was lucky he was fast, though, or he’d be a stain on the floorboards right now. He turned to see how far ahead of the Slytherin boy he was and smacked into something. For a blinding, terrifying moment, he thought that it was Goyle, and now he was  _really_ going to get it, but he wouldn’t have been able to topple Goyle onto the floor. He had a split second after realizing this to take in dark skin and Dean’s surprised eyes before they were both on the ground and their mouths were pressed together. Seamus pulled back, embarrassment burning in his ears and tried to say something coherent. He was pretty sure he got out the words “Goyle” and “Fire” before he turned and kept running, trying to ignore the absolutely  _ridiculous_ idea that he’d not only just gotten his first kiss from his best friend, but that he'd  _liked_ it, too. _  
_

The second time that it happened, Dean was the one who tripped. His leg caught on a stray shoe in their dorm room and he and Seamus went sprawling, and Dean groaned into Seamus’ shoulder before realizing that this was the exact moment he’d been waiting for. He pushed himself up on his elbows.

“You okay?” He asked, Seamus nodded, and the way that his eyes lingered on Dean’s lips and then his eyes as well erased the last lingering bits of Dean’s self-doubt. “Well, I think it’s clear what happened just there.”

“You tripped on a shoe?”

“Obviously I fell in love with you just now.” Seamus made a choking noise in the back of his throat.

“What?!”

“Yep, I tripped and fell in love with you.”

“You’re having a go at me, aren’t you?”

“Depends.” Dean rested his forehead on Seamus’, grinning at the fire in his cheeks. “Did you fall with me?” Seamus swallowed down the lump of fear in his throat and nodded. Dean grinned mischievously and leaned down to kiss his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to make an _Almost, Maine_ reference. It was out of my hands.  
>  Come visit and/or prompt me on [ tumblr!!!](scarletwix.tumblr.com)


	9. The Big Gay Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter title will change  
> Anonymous tumblr user said to me: "You wanted a prompt so here: Deamus of course because it is THE otp I don't have a concrete idea but something like.... The wars over, and they're sharing a flat and one day WHOOPS Dean finds out Seamus is gay and no that isn't a problem and yes they're still best friends and no of course it doesn't bother him Except it does Because it's hard to concentrate on your job (whatever Dean does) when you want to fuck your (GAY! Yes!) roommate through the bed whenever you're around him."

“I don’t see why this is such a big deal to you!” Seamus shouted, sparks sizzling on his fingertips. “It’s not like I’m a totally different person, Dean!” Dean tore his head out of his hands, and tried–Merlin’s Beard did he try–to swallow the words he felt forming on his lips.

“It’s a big deal because it was one thing being in love with you and thinking I didn’t have a chance because you were straight. But now I know that you’re gay, and you  _still_ don’t want to be with me, Shay.” His voice broke and he thought he might die. “And that  _kills_ me, okay?” He didn’t remember standing, and he didn’t remember Seamus ever having such a horrified look on his face, either, so he did the only thing that still made sense. He grabbed his coat and apparated out of their flat.

Seamus found him, that was the real magic in their friendship. Not the castle or the classes, but the fact that Seamus had always managed to find him when he needed him the most, even when the last person he ever wanted to see again was Seamus Finnigan.

Dean wasn’t even crying. There was no room left inside of him for tears like those. He was just in a park, sitting on a bench, staring at the moon like it could tell him why he had to be in love with his best friend.

He didn’t bother looking over when he heard Seamus’ footsteps. At length, Seamus sighed and sat down.

“So you fancy me, huh?” He said it like he was trying to lighten the mood, Dean just nodded, keeping his eyes straight ahead. Focused on the fucking moon, tried to keep it all inside. “Jesus, Dean, why didn’t you say something?” Dean took a deep breath.

“Because it wouldn’t  have changed anything. I’d still love you and I’d still want to be your friend. The only thing I’d be risking is the second part.” He said it emotionlessly. He was too empty for emotions. But he finally risked a glance over at Seamus. He was looking at his hands, and it was too dark to see what his face was doing.

“I can’t stand myself right now, Dean.” Seamus whispered, and Dean reached out, put a hand on the back of Seamus’ neck before he realized that that might be off limits now. He didn’t move his hand, though, and Seamus didn’t, either.

“It wasn’t your doing, mate. It happened so long ago that I can’t even remember when I realized it.” That was a lie. He remembered looking over at Seamus after he’d lit one of the tapestries on fire in sixth year. He’d looked so shocked, like this wasn’t something that happened every week or so, and he tried putting it out with his wand with the same panicked expression. 

 _“Fucking Hell, Dean, stop laughing, will you? I need to stop the fire!”_ And there, right there, with Seamus glaring at him, soot in his hair and creased between his eyebrows, Dean had realized that he loved Seamus in a whole different way than he’d ever meant to.

“That’s not it.” Seamus scrubbed a hand over his face, the same way he had when he’d first come out to Dean, like he was about to absolutely kill their friendship and hated himself for it, but he couldn’t lie anymore. “I’ve caused you an absolutely  _unbelievable_ amount of pain and I could have stopped it, fuck,  _years_ ago.” Dean squashed out the little flutter of hope that had suddenly woken itself up. He ground his teeth together.

“You remember fourth year?” Seamus started, and Dean just barely bit back a sarcastic response. “Well, do you remember during the Yule ball, after Lavender ditched me for Raoul, or Rowley, or whatever his name was, and that Beauxbatons lass ditched you?” Dean nodded. They’d met back up at the punch bowl and moaned about how their respective dates had such high standards. When Seamus spoke again, Dean almost lost his words. “Remember when I asked you to dance as a joke?”

 _Remember how I couldn’t say no?_ Dean almost responded. Seamus’ hands were clenched into white-knuckled fists on his knees.

“It wasn’t a joke.” Seamus continued, in the same raspy whisper. “After the dance, I realized that I was thinking about the dance like you were my date, not Lavender. And, I freaked out, mate. I told you that I got the family owl confiscated because I nearly set it on fire trying to owl you, and that was why I didn’t return your letters over the holidays, but I couldn’t think of anything that I could say that wouldn’t end with ‘and by the way, I think I’m in love with you. Want to go to Hogsmeade on Valentines Day?’ And it scared me, Dean. It scared me how much I wanted to take you out on an honest to Merlin date, and hold your hand and get through the damn war right by your side, and when you were gone–” Dean realized that Seamus was crying now, just at the memory, but he couldn’t move, except to pull Seamus closer to him. “When you went on the run during that god-awful sham of a seventh year, I couldn’t sleep without listening to Fred and George’s show, praying that I’d never hear your name again if it just meant you survived. That you got to  _live_ , even if it was a life without me in it.”

“Shay–” Dean was crying, too, but it wasn’t entirely sad. If Seamus meant what he was saying, then he’d loved Dean just as long as Dean had loved him. Longer, even.

“And god, I wanted to stop the whole damn war when I saw you again. Wanted to tell Voldemort to piss off so I could hold onto you, and I was going to tell you, but I wanted to tell you alone, and then I kept putting it off, because I’m a fucking coward at heart, Dean Thomas, but I love you with all of it.” Dean stared straight into Seamus’ eyes and he could see every last bit of truth in his story, and it was enough to make him smile, wider than he had since Seamus had told him he loved him.

“Merlin’s Pants, you’re dramatic.” He said, his voice shaking, and he kissed Seamus, just like he’d wanted to for years.

“At least I didn’t set the bench on fire.” Seamus muttered when Dean pulled away. He wouldn’t meet Dean’s eyes, and it hit Dean that he was embarrassed.

“I’d love you anyway.” Seamus finally dragged his eyes up to meet Dean’s.

“I could listen to you say that forever.” He said, and Dean _saw_ it hit him, that everything was out in the open now, and that Dean loved him, too. He beamed through the remnants of his tears and pulled Dean down for another kiss.

“You can absolutely count on that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still might do more of this  
> I'm scarletwix over on tumblr, but Ao3 is being a butt and won't let me link for some reason????


	10. Dean Thomas and The Fire Extinguisher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> afoxwitharedbow.tumblr.com asked me if I could "Could you please( with cherries on top) write a Deamus fic where Dean decides he should just carry a fire extinguisher around because Seamus continues to set everything on fire ? Because I really need that to exist. Thank y'all and have a nice day :)"

_A/N: i love this prompt thank you so much, I hope you get a giggle out of it_

No one ever found out what happened during the fifth year winter hols, but when everyone came back to Hogwarts, Dean Thomas returned with a fire extinguisher. The muggleborns laughed when they saw it, and for the entire remainder of term, Dean bewitched it so that it followed him around the castle. He was teased about it remorselessly, but, when questioned, he’d just shrug and say “you never know.”

But Dean  _did_ know.

And two weeks into term, the need for the fire extinguisher became  _abundantly_ clear, when Fred and George enlisted Seamus Finnigan’s help with their Grand Escape Plan.

And nearly lit half of the castle on fire when a batch of their refurbished Filibuster’s went on the fritz.

Dean calmly went into the common room, pulled the pin from the fire extinguisher, and doused the flames expertly.

It was clear that he’d had a lot of practice with it.

 _A lot_  of practice.

On the way back into the corridor where the remaining Gryffindors were waiting, he locked eyes with Seamus.

“Add fireworks to the list, Shay.” He said, in a voice that held no room for argument.

From then on, Seamus wasn’t allowed to alter fireworks unless supervised by Dean and his bewitched Everlasting Extinguisher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who knows what's up with Ao3?  
> scarletwix signing off.  
> but come say hi on tumblr if you liked it.


	11. Secrets in Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaanonymous tumblr user prompted me with: "Seamus and Dean kip over at one of their houses and home starts to sleep talk?"

_A/N: this might not be what you wanted, and if it’s not up to snuff, shoot me another ask, but I couldn’t get this out of my head. So, thank you for the prompt!_

Dean had left his house in the dead of night and immediately begun to panic.

He had nowhere to go.

So he walked and, at a safe distance, he apparated to the only place left in his head.

He knocked on Seamus Finnigan’s door at 3.45 in the morning, expecting no answer, but Seamus was there, tired and in his underclothes, and looking like he hadn’t slept in days. He smiled at Dean, and Dean felt some of his anxiety melt away.

“You’re leaving, aren’t you.” It wasn’t a question, and it occurred to Dean that Seamus had been waiting for him, and then it hit him: it was the night before they were supposed to leave for Hogwarts. “D'you have to leave tonight?” Shay’s voice had dropped to a whisper. Hundreds of responses ran through Dean’s mind.

“No.” He whispered back. Seamus took Dean’s hand and they wandered to Seamus’ room like they had a hundred times before.

Dean didn’t think that he’d be able to sleep with all of the unspoken things hanging between them, but lying across from Seamus, he felt the safest he had since Dumbledore died, and sleep came over him quickly.

Seamus stayed awake. Forced himself to stay up, to memorize Dean’s face. On an impulse he reached out and brushed his thumb across Dean’s cheekbone. Dean sighed in his sleep and Seamus retreated, turning over, trying to keep himself together.

“Shay…”

Seamus stiffened, sure that Dean had woken up and was going to ask him what the hell he thought he was doing.

“Shay…” The whisper came again and Seamus turned back to his friend. Dean was shivering, and Seamus didn’t think it was from the cold. His eyes were shut tight against whatever he was dreaming, clenching and unclenching his hands into fists.

“Scared, Shay.” Seamus took hold of one of Dean’s hands, lacing their fingers together.

“’m here, Dean.” He mumbled, not sure if Dean would hear him or understand. He shifted closer, pillowing his head under Dean’s chin, pulling their twined hands between their chests. This close, he could almost hear Dean’s heartbeat syncing up with his own.

“"m gonna stay here as long as you want me to.” Seamus said, drifting off into sleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr url, where i'm always asking for prompts, is, as always, scarletwix.tumblr.com


	12. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted a jily first date, and I'm nothing if not accommodating.

 

 

It was not a date. True, James was spending a lot more time on his hair than usual, and yes, they were technically going to the concert together. But it was absolutely, without a doubt _NOT A DATE._

  
Because if it was a date, then James would be so nervous he might just sweat through his shirt, and he’d be second guessing himself the whole damn time, so it was a good thing that this wasn’t a date, really, because he wanted this to go perfectly.

  
Not because it was a date, or anything, though. Because Lily deserved a night out that was perfect. James took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and walked back into the dorm room where his four friends were waiting to criticize his outfit.

“Well, lads? Whataya think?” Sirius was splayed out on Remus’s bed, and he rolled his eyes.

“Trying too hard, Prongs.”

Peter was muttering over his potions essay, and when he looked up at James, he barked a laugh.

“You look like you got mauled by Sirius’s closet, mate.” James and Sirius glared at him.

Remus walked into the dorm from the common room, took one look at James, and sighed from the deepest part of his soul. He didn’t have the patience to be friends with both Lily and James if they were both going to keep pulling shit like this.

A wave of his wand vanished the hair gel, and James’s hair bounced back to its messy glory. He walked to the trunk at the foot of James’s bed and rummaged til he got to the very bottom. He pulled out an old jacket that James had nearly forgotten that he’d owned, and threw it over to him. He untucked James’s shirt from the waistband of his trousers and patted his friend on the shoulder with one hand and opening the door to the common room with the other.

“Have fun on your date, Prongs!” He shouted and pushed James through the door, locking it soundly behind him, ignoring James’s indignant squeak of protest.

“Idiots, the both of them.” Peter said as Remus flopped down next to Sirius.

“Thank Merlin none of us are like that.” Sirius agreed, and Peter grimaced, resisting the urge to throw a book at his friend’s head.

“Sure, Pads, sure.” He agreed, just holding back his sarcasm.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post this into your browser bar and it'll take you to a nifty place (my blog) where you can ask me to write you things: scarletwix.tumblr.com


	13. Haircut, pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James gets a haircut, as requested by a mysterious tumblr user

_A/N: THIS IS NOT MY ESSAY. Lots more fun, though. Thanks for the prompt, nonnie. :)_

Lily wasn’t even pretending to read anymore. She was openly staring at James with a puzzled, almost angry expression on her face. As if sensing her gaze (later James would tell her that he thought someone was trying to burn a hole through his back with a slow-roasting spell.) he turned to her. Lily noticed a few things very quickly.

One: James Potter had realized she was mad at him, Two: he was excusing himself, and three: he was walking over to her with the most wounded-puppy expression she’d ever seen. 

“All right, Evans?” He asked, shoving his hands into his pockets and hunching his shoulders.

“You cut your hair.” She hadn't  _meant_ to say it, but it was out now, so she kept glaring, sticking to her guns.

“Er–yes? Pads singed off a fairly large patch in Defense yesterday, and I thought it was better to have it match?”

“I don’t like it.” He raised an eyebrow, his shoulders slumping. The wounded puppy expression had taken on a defensive quality. He folded into the chair next to her.

“Why not?”

“It looked much better longer.” She reached out a hand, unintentionally going to run her fingers through what little hair remained. She realized what she was doing halfway through and nearly squeaked and ran away, except… well, she was Lily Evans and, dammit, she was  _committed_ to this gesture now. She let her fingertips skim across the fine layer of hair, and refused to meet James’s wide eyes. “It’s too short now.”

“R-right, well I was planning on growing it back eventually…” He cleared his throat and Lily returned her hand to it’s rightful place beside her potions essay. He cleared his throat again. “Moony–uh was going to help me with my–uh…” He waved his hand descriptively and ran back to where the other marauders were waiting. Lily clenched her teeth and counted five minutes before packing her things and running, mortified, to the dorms. She’d been completely  _mad!_  What on earth had been going through her head? Half the school probably knew that she fancied James now. She stared at the curtains on her bed and sighed, resigned. There was no way she could leave the tower. She would finish her years as the elusive muggleborn Gryffindor girl who somehow still managed to top her classes, despite never leaving the tower.

Of course, the next day, habit found her in the Great Hall, her feet carrying her before her mind truly woke. So much for that plan. She slumped down next to Marlene and buried her head in her arms.

“All right, Evans?” Came James’s voice from above her. She turned and saw him standing above her, looking concerned, and running his hand through his hair, which, overnight had seemed to grow back to it’s normal catastrophic state.

“Much better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr tumblr tumblr  
> now that i've lost your attention  
> i'm scarletwix on tumblr.


	14. My Heart Will Go On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jily, titanic style  
> except I didn't quite go for that  
> um  
> sorry, anon

_A/N: Thanks for the prompt, Anon. This might not have been what you meant, but it was fun nonetheless!_

“I  _told_ you messing with time travel was going to be risky!”

“This isn’t the ottoman empire…” James still seemed to be stuck on the fact that they weren’t where he thought that they’d be.

“I kept telling you, you can’t take the easy way out for Binns’ essays, you have to do the research!” She deepened her voice in a mimicry of James’s “But Lily! I found a time travel spell! Yes you bloody well did and now we’re stuck on the blinking  _Titanic!_ ”

“Is it…”

“Sinking, yes James, it would appear to be sinking!” She snarled. “If we get out of this there’s no  _way_ I’m going out with you.” That seemed to knock James out of his stupor.

“If… Evans,  _are you a witch or aren’t you?_ ”

Lily blinked, as if she’d forgotten this very crucial information. She made a noise of pure frustration before grabbing James by the hand and fishing the reversal spell from the pocket of his robes.

When they were safely back in the common room–for Lily had done the spell correctly, unlike  _some_ people she could mention–James turned to her with a sly grin.

“So you were considering going out with me, were you, Evans?” Lily turned scarlet.

“Shut it, Potter,” She sputtered, “don’t you have an essay to write?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TUMBLR  
> (still scarletwix)


	15. Haircut Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, Lily's luscious locks get lopped off  
> that's a word, right? Lopped?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Hi!!! I really liked your James gets a hair cut one! Perhaps one the same but the other way round, so Lily get's one

_A/N: I’m so glad you enjoyed it! I’ve actually started one like this before. It didn’t get far, but this is what I was thinking would happen in it._

She’d read somewhere that cutting one’s hair was symbolic for starting over, and that’s what she was doing.

Lily Potter, Sixth year Gryffindor head girl, was starting over.

This year would mark the beginning of her life without Severus Snape, it would mark the year that she could keep the Marauders in line, it would, in short, be her best year yet.

If only people would stop  _staring_.

Honestly it was like she’d grown a second head, or had botuber pus leaking from her nose. It was only a haircut!

She had it on good authority that she looked pretty with it like this, (a Ravenclaw seventh year girl had gushed about the feathering and, well Lily didn’t actually know what else, it had all kind of gone over her head. But she got the gist of it.) so she supposed that people were just surprised.

When she reached the Head dorms to check in, figure the layout and all that, she found James Potter already there, trying to unstick the window, while Remus leaned against it nonchalantly. He still wore a prefects badge, but no Head badge, which she found surprising, until, with a huff, James got the window open and spun in a circle, his arms raised in victory.

There, on his chest, glinted the Head Boy badge. She squeaked a little in surprise, catching his attention. He grinned over at her.

“Wotcher, Evans.” He said, running a hand through his hair. “Nice haircut.” Lily found herself smiling.

No, this year wouldn’t be bad at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still a degenerate tumblr user over at scarletwix.tumblr.com


	16. The Chocolate Cliche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balletlockk over on tumblr asked for wolfstar+ the chocolate cliche.

_A/N: I’m horrible, I have no idea what the chocolate cliche could be except that it might be that Remus loves chocolate??? Like a lot?? I hope this fits the bill! Sorry it took so long!_

Sirius Black meant to woo Remus Lupin, and properly, too. None of that chicken-dance posturing that Lily and James had going, or that I’ll snog you senseless but we’re not really dating, so I don’t have to deal with my feelings thing that Peter and Alberta had sometimes, or even an I’m going to call you a ridiculous nickname thing that James sometimes did, and that even Frank and Alice did whenever Valentines Day came around.

He was going to  _properly_ woo Remus, with cliches and romantic things.

Okay, even  _he_ knew that he needed help.

He went and asked Lily.

She raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow over the edge of her book when he sat down at her feet.

“I seek wisdom from the sappiest, most hardcore romantic person I know." 

"Last time I checked, Sirius,  _you_ were the hopeless romantic around here.”

“Yes, but I can’t exactly give myself relationship advice, since I'mthe one having trouble with it all.” _  
_

“Fair point.” Lily agreed.

“What is the absolute sappiest thing I can do to begin wooing Remus?” To Lily’s credit, she didn’t even bat an eyelash.

“Well, in my  _personal_ opinion–”

“No Lils, I need tried and true gross-me-out harlequin novel _romantic things_.”

“I thought you were fairly good at this sort of thing.” She huffed, clearly put out by him cutting her off.

“At getting myself a makeout buddy, yes. A shag, most definitely, but what I want with Remus is an honest to Merlin, domestic as hell, sappy, fucking romantic relationship. Do you understand?” Lily smiled, and Sirius was so desperate for her help that he completely missed the downright evil glint in her eyes.

“Flowers are always worth a shot. If that doesn’t work, try poetry, or music. That normally does the trick.” Sirius sighed in relief.

“Thanks, Red.”

“Anytime!” She called after him.

_Flowers_

Sirius spent ages trying to find the perfect flowers for Remus. He arranged them as artistically as possible.

And then he realized what day it was.

He tacked on a note and put the flowers in the Hospital Wing by Remus’s usual bed, before meeting his mates down by the Whomping Willow.

“Where you been, Padfoot?” Moony asked, trying to grin through the pain. “You nearly missed the main event.” Sirius shrugged.

“He’s been trying to impress a girl, according to Evans.” Peter chimed in. A flash of pain crossed Remus’s face and he fell to his knees.

“Stuff it, Wormtail.” Sirius said through gritted teeth. “It’s time.”

_Poetry_

No. Sirius black didn’t do poetry. He’d attempted to write poetry in his fourth year as an outlet and misguided attempt at being Punk Rock.

He had no desire to revisit those days, thank you very much.

_Music_

Music came a little more easily to Sirius than poetry did. He’d studied the piano for years at the request of his mother.. He didn’t enjoy going back to that part of himself, but the piano still held it’s charm.

He played for Remus, a few weeks later, after Bella and Reg had been particularly nasty in the middle of the Great Hall. They had hexed the two fairly well, if not imaginatively, because James came up with all of the good combinations, but it had done the trick. McGonagall had given them both detention, which Remus didn’t seem too terribly concerned about, but Sirius was going to take his blessings as they came. She’d sent them down to a rather unused classroom and told them to clean without magic.

In the middle of the room sat a large grand piano. Sirius assumed that this had been the choir room before they moved it to the west wing. He was iffy on the details, but apparently this room had been hit with a particularly nasty curse that caused the room to ooze green slime when angered.

He wasn’t going to lie, he  _really_ wanted the details.

Instead, however, he sat down at the piano and began to play. He was almost surprised that it was still in tune, but they were in a magic castle where walls oozed green slime. He wasn’t surprised they had magical tuning systems as well.

He almost forgot that Remus was there, listening, until the song ended and he remembered why they were there.

“I didn’t know you played.” Was all Remus said. 

“It’s not a habit I own up to very often. Probably the one good thing my mother did for me.”

“Was that the Carpenters?”

“Gotta love muggle love songs, Moony.” Remus turned and smiled.

“Yeah.”

~

“It’s not working.” Lily didn’t have the patience for this. She’d have to congratulate Potter on his patience with Sirius in general later on. She tried to keep her face sympathetic.

“What does Remus love?”

“I don’t know, sweaters? I can’t knit, Lily, I’ve tried.”

“There is one thing that both muggles and wizards do when they really like someone. It’s the ultimate cliche. It might even work.”

“What is it??” Sirius asked, enthusiasm renewed.

“Think Valentines Day. It’ll come to you.”

_Thinking Valentines Day_

No, Sirius didn’t actually wait the three weeks longer to make it to Valentines day. He was far too impatient, and he’d figured out his last-ditch effort before he resigned himself to crying into one of Remus Lupin’s jumpers for all eternity.

He was going to give Remus chocolate. He exhaled sharply and knocked on the door to the room Remus was using to study.

“Come in.” Remus raised an eyebrow when he saw what Sirius was carrying. Suddenly unable to speak, Sirius just shoved the box under Remus’s nose, blushing violently. He couldn’t look, but he heard the small exhalation of breath that might have been a resigned sigh, a laugh or a gasp of some kind. He did look up, so sharply he very nearly gave himself whiplash, when Remus’s fingers brushed the back of his hand.  
“It took you long enough to ask. I thought you’d moved on after the flowers.” Remus’s face was very close to Sirius’s and it was open and earnest, and Sirius very much wanted to kiss him.

So he did.

And he gave Remus chocolate almost once a month after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why did I decide to remake my blog again? this seems to be very poorly thought out...


	17. The Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> golikeapineapple on tumblr asked me for a ficlet where Lily doesn't want to be with james because she has a terminal illness

_A/N: This takes place the summer after their 7th year. They’re both 17 still, and Lily had been staying with James to keep her mother and Petunia safe from Voldemort._

James woke slowly, his consciousness ebbing back to him bit by bit. First came the leftover happiness from the night before, then the feeling of sun on his face, and finally, the cold, sickening realization that the bed beside him was suspiciously empty.

They had been together for a month, and not once had Lily gotten up and left before he even stirred. Save once, and there was no note this time promising _Had to run get milk, be back soon, x_. He still didn’t know why she’d needed milk at three a.m., but again, this time, there wasn’t even a note.

Lily was gone.

 

He found her in the living room, sobbing beside a packed suitcase. He knelt before her, brushing the tears off of her face.

“Lily?” his voice cracked. “What is it?”

“I can’t keep doing this, James.” His heart splintered in his chest. He wasn’t going to lie, he’d been worried that this might happen. He’d always thought that Lily deserved better than him, and it would seem–

“Oh, James, no,” She said, pulling him out of that line of thought. Her eyes were glassy and heartbroken. “The thing is, James, that I’ve…” She took a deep breath. “I knew that my father… I have Huntingtons, James.” James felt a bit guilty for not knowing what that was. He shook his head. She let out a small sob, and James wrapped her in his arms. “It’s a muggle disease, James. I don’t know why Wizarding families don’t get it, but… When I found out that that was what was happening to my father, I got a DNA test. I just got the results back, James, and I’m going to die of it.”

“Maybe…” James began.

“This isn’t a disease people come back from, James. And the Healers don’t know what it is, so they can’t treat it. It’s a horrible thing to watch happen to someone you love, James. Thinking about what might happen to you or any children I might have, watching me go through that, knowing that there is nothing that you can do, knowing my child might be next.” Lily trailed off, sobbing. James rubbed soothing circles into her back. “I couldn’t do that to _anyone_.” She gasped. James’s heart was breaking for a completely different reason, now. He’d known that Lily’s father had died that year of some muggle disease, but he hadn’t stopped to wonder if that meant Lily had it, too. “Least of all you, James.” He kissed the top of her head and made her look him in the eye.

“I love you, Lily Evans, and I’d be damned before I let you go through this alone.”

“It’s not that easy, James.” She managed.

“Whatever happens, Lils, we’ll get through it, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still on tumblr. But I will not falter, If you ask me for prompts, do I not write them?  
> ok that was a mashup of like three different things.  
> i'm scarletwix


	18. Professor Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is not the fic you are looking for. I know the fic you are looking for and I am ashamed of you  
> but I will write that one next.

_A/N: Woah look at that, James and Lily are alive the DADA post isn’t cursed and James is teaching it! (Probs not what you were aiming at, but hey.)_

At 4 PM the first Saturday of September 1991, James Potter flooed to the ministry of magic to walk his wife home from work. Lily kissed him on the cheek in greeting and grinned at him.

“So what did Harry say when he saw you were his defense professor?”

“Aw you should have seen his face, Lils, it was priceless. His eyes popped right out of his head.”

“How’s he doing otherwise?” She asked, letting go of his hand. They apparated over to Godric’s Hollow as James contemplated his answer.

“He was brilliant in defense today, and he’s got a few other good friends, Arthur and Molly’s youngest son,” he said as they walked to their gate.

“Ronald.”

“Yes, Ronald, and  some other boys. Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and a girl named Hermy or something.” Lily rolled her eyes.

“Okay, now tell me about the sorting, since you refused to answer any of my owls!”

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?” He asked, as Harry pulled the door open and barreled out to greet his mother.

“Harry!” Lily crowed, “You’re not supposed to be here!!”

“Da snuck me out. I have to be back before supper, but I wanted to tell you everything!” He pulled back and pointed at his silver and green tie. “And look! I’m in Slytherin, just like uncle Reg!” Lily sat him down in the Interview Chair.

“Well, then, tell me  _everything!_ ” She and James shared a look, and smiled. They couldn’t have been happier.

A few words about this AU

 

  * the Voldemort shit  _did_ happen, but he didn’t rise to as much power as he did in the books.
  * He killed Severus when he found out that Snape was ‘in love” with lily and that he was passing info to Dumbledore
  * there were only five horcruxes because he never got the time to make the others
  * lily found the diary in a shop and recognized the name on the back she sent it to the order immediately
  * they began a search for horcruxes because they realized what the diary meant
  * the ring is found by dumbledore and destroyed by sirius who was with him at the time (preventing dumby from putting it on)
  * Regulus found the locket and the RAB stuff happened, a la redemption arc
  * Helena was in with the order and she admitted what happened with the diadem
  * then Narcissa Malfoy, who is beginning to fear for her newborn son’s safety sends word about a possible fifth horcrux (bc Voldy now knows what is going on and shit, and isn’t letting Naigini out of his sight). The order tracks down the death eater’s hiding place and Frank and Alice find the snake. They’re intercepted and tortured by Bella, but Molly comes in and kills her before she manages to drive them out of their minds
  * Remus gets revenge on greyback
  * and James and Lily take down Voldy together
  * happy ending



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look for me @scarletwix on tumblr  
> I just want them all to be ok so damn bad


	19. Not-Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily isn't jealous. She just thinks that James is missing out on a golden opportunity  
> to date someone else  
> okay, to date her.

_A/N: Do you know how hard it was not to type jily instead of lily like seriously it was kind of really hard and it should not have been._

“I can’t  _believe_ he’s out with that  _slag_!” Lily hissed ‘that slag’ being Jenine Wilder, a girl that Lily felt guilty for hating, but one she couldn’t help but want to stab in the eye with a fork, and ‘he’ being James Potter. Donna ignored Lily with a roll of her eyes, but Marlene took the bait. She snorted, popping her gum.

"Lils, it’s your own damn fault for not realizing you liked him until  _after_ you turned him down.”

“Yeah,” Donna agreed, “The best thing to do is ignore him, he’s just trying to make you jealous.”

“You really think so, Don?” Lily asked, infinitely more cheerful.

“The  _best_ thing to do,” Marlene added, shooting Donna a glare, “is to do the same thing. Give him a taste of his own medicine.

Lily liked that idea way better,

"But how?”

Avery Taline was a Hufflepuff sixth year, who had been trying to get Lily to go out with him for months. He’d been more than delighted when she’d asked him to go for a butterbeer on the next Hogsmeade weekend.

So, Lily wore her most flattering outfit, and magic’d her makeup to perfection. Then she went down to  the Three Broomsticks to wait for Avery. She found a table in the crowd and sat down to wait.

About thirty minutes in, as she was beginning to get annoyed, she heard a voice to her right.

“Hey,” She looked up to see none other than James Potter with his hands in the pockets of his dress robes. “D'you mind if I sit down?” He asked, shifting from foot to foot. Lily gestured to the door with the neck of her bottle.

“Uh, I was just waiting–”

“Until he gets here, then?” She nodded, and he slid into the chair opposite her.

“Don’t you have a date? With whatshername?” Lily waved her hand around, trying very hard to appear like she didn’t care about his answer.

“Sadly, it would appear that I’ve been stood up.” Lily blinked.

“Really?” James grinned ruefully.

“Yeah.”

“Well, her loss.” James blinked in surprise as Lily registered the words that had come from her mouth. “It–uh, it looks like the same thing on my end, honestly. I’ve been waiting here for almost half an hour.” She couldn’t seem to bring herself to be upset about it, if this was the result. James leaned back in his chair.

“Well, why not make the most of this? Let’s just walk around and bash our dates instead of moping and hoping they’ll show?”

So, she and James left the Three Broomsticks, wandering around Hogsmeade aimlessly. Eventually, the conversation drifted from their dates and on to other things. At the end of the day they meandered back to the castle, and James started to roll his shoulders again. At the portrait hole, he touched Lily’s shoulder gently, wordlessly asking her to stop.

“Lils, I promise this is the  _last_ time I’ll ask, but this has been so great…” he took a deep breath. “The next Hogsmeade visit is on Valentines day. Would you be willing to go with me? Exclusively, I mean. Like, without a date. Er, I mean, with  _me_ as your date.” He stopped talking with a pained expression, and Lily pointedly ignored the snickering of the Fat Lady behind them. Lily smiled at him, stupidly happy that he hadn’t given up on her.

“I would love to.”

_A/N: If you’re wondering what happened to Avery, let’s just say there was an Incident with a Dog that James was not privy to the knowledge of._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ me, i'm scarletwix, and I'll write things for you.


	20. The F Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight.  
> What word did you think I was talking about?

_A/N:_   _I couldn’t make it sad the whole way through. I can’t do that to them._

Lily was on the roof. She had to be, it was the only place James hadn’t checked yet. She wouldn’t leave the house, because that would put Harry at risk. No matter how upset she was at James, she wouldn’t put Harry at risk.

James looked down at the sleeping form of his baby boy and sighed.

“I really messed up this time, Harry.” He huffed out a breath. “You’d think I’d stop being a prat after all this time, but I still find ways to be an utter  _twatwaffle_.”

It had started as an argument about Lily’s family, because she knew that they weren’t allowed to see them, but she wasn’t sure that flooing counted as breaking the charm.

Somehow it degenerated into him snapping and saying things he didn’t even hardly remember saying, but her response still rang in his ears.

“ _If that’s the way you feel maybe you should’ve thought twice about marrying a sodding_ mudblood!”

He’d fucked up, and he had no idea how to fix it. He sighed, ignoring the sickness in his heart and climbed to the loft and through to the roof.

“I’m still  _on the property_.” Lily hissed, when she heard his footsteps approaching cautiously. “No harm done, no charm broken.”

“I’m so sorry, Lils.” He said quietly. “I know that I grew up with this stuff and you didn’t. I’m just so scared. I can’t bear to think of losing you or Harry.” Lily sniffled and bumped his shoulder.

“You’re not going to lose either of us, James. This charm will work, and we’ll get through this war. You-know-who will be defeated, Harry will go to Hogwarts, and he’ll be the best in his year, just like his mum.”

“Not like his dad?” She snorted.

“Not even close.” He kissed the top of her head.

“I love you, Lils.”

“I love you, too, idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @scarletwix


	21. Wolfstar Photography

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> patent pending. still might go back and rewrite this one.

_A/N: I assumed you meant modern au without magic, so i went with that._

_this got… long…. Not sure I did this quite right, but here you go…_

Wolfstar photography was founded in 2010, though the sign says 1910, to make it seem more reputable. It sits on the corner of Church St, and is run by Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

Sirius named the shop when he and Remus were drunk and first deciding whether or not they wanted to open a photography shop.

Okay, _Remus_ wanted to open a photography shop. Sirius wanted to keep the look he had when he first told Sirius the idea on his face. He’d looked so vulnerable and hopeful and downright  _excited_ , that Sirius had gone and looked for properties that night. When they’d gotten the shop, they’d gone out to celebrate, and Sirius had thought it would be an absolutely hilarious idea.

“Get it, because you’re a wolf and I’m a star.”

“I don’t follow.” Remus had been considerably more sober.

“ _Remus_ , Remus, like the wolf guy. And Sirius like the star. Wolf and star. only without the ‘and’.  _Wolfstar._ _”_

“That… actually isn’t terrible.” Sirius beamed at him, and the name had stuck.

That was four years ago, now they dealt mostly with weddings, though they got a few actors, and a few people asking them to take pictures for announcements. Engagements, pregnancies, graduations, that sort of thing.

They had gotten a few people asking for less…. savory photographs, but Sirius had always ended up laughing until he cried, and they left.

 

“Go out with me?” Sirius asked, again.

“Not today.” Remus answered, again.

It was the same dance, Sirius asked, and Remus said ‘not today’. Sirius tried again, a week later. He knew that Remus liked him. He also knew that Remus was afraid of commitment, and afraid that Sirius wasn’t actually, well, _serious_ about wanting to date him. He leaned on the counter, smirk on his lips.

“Remus?” Remus didn’t turn around, rifiling through their files.

“Hmmm?”

“Wanna—” The bell above their door jangled violently. A man with messy dark hair, dark brown eyes, and glasses that were hanging crookedly off of his face stood in the doorway, panting like he’d just run a marathon. Remus started forward, and the man fell flat on his face.

“Shit, Sirius, get some water and call 999.” Sirius ran to fetch the water, and Remus flipped the man onto his back. “Sir, can you hear me?” He asked. The man moaned and brought his hands up to cover his eyes.

“Did I really just pass out in the middle of a photography studio?”

“Yeah, mate, you did.” Sirius said, trying not to laugh. Remus shot him a glare and he shrugged. It was kind of amusing, at least now that they knew the guy wasn’t about to die. He handed the bottle of water over to the man, who sat up slowly and took it. The man drank half of it in one go, then extended his hand to Remus, who took it.

“James Potter.”

“Remus Lupin.” James flicked his gaze to Sirius, who bowed.

“Sirius Black.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Remus replied.

“What made you pass out in our humble little shop?” Sirius asked. James blushed, obviously embarrassed about the ‘passing out’ part.

“I need a wedding photographer.” Remus raised an eyebrow, and Sirius resisted the urge to stare at him lovingly.

“And that lead to you passing out in our shop  _because_?”

"I need a wedding photographer _for next Saturday_.” James mumbled helplessly. Sirius was back to beaming, because really this was just hilarious all around. “It was all Lily trusted me with, and here I am a week before our wedding, and I  _forgot_. Or, okay, I didn’t forget, there was just so much else that she had me running around to do. Run this here, go pick up my mum, go see if Tuney’s  _sure_ she won’t come, which I’m really rather glad about, her husband threw a potted plant at my head, and it just slipped my mind, until she said she wanted to meet the photographer tomorrow.” He looked between Remus and Sirius with wide, desperate eyes. “Is there any chance that you could help me out.” Remus sighed and met Sirius’s eyes. A moment passed where they conversed nonverbally, a skill that they’d developed growing up and living next door to each other. Sometimes speaking was not an option, and neither was leaving the house. Sirius started bouncing like an overexcited puppy.

 _"Absolutely!”_ He crowed. 

The next day, they met with Lily over brunch, and Sirius could see why James had been so freaked out the day before. The woman had to be one of the most amazing people on the planet. It was a week before her wedding, and she looked like a goddess. She was completely put together. Neither Remus nor Sirius had ever seen anything like that. If he hadn’t been so gone on Remus, Sirius figured that he’d be asking if she had a sister. (He found out later that she did, and boy did was he glad he’d never asked.) She explained to them the theme of the wedding. It was to be a small ceremony, just friends and family and the theme was love. They would be incorporating different things that they loved. The ceiling would have lights hanging in the form of constellations (Lily loved astronomy), the color scheme would be two of James’s favorite colors (red and gold), and the food would be a buffet of half James’s food and half Lily’s. They’d debated over a theme for weeks before realizing that they loved each other more than any theme, and decided that that would be their theme. Remus thought it was brilliant. Sirius thought it was very sappy, but the way Lily and James looked at each other told him they’d made the right choice.

It was still sappy.

The brunch meeting concluded with Lily deciding that they should come to the reception to get a feel for the environment, and what pictures they should take, and so, a week later, they arrived at a small church in a little town outside of Greater London, called Godric’s Hollow. They met Lily and James’s friends and relatives. James’s best man, Peter Pettigrew was a short man with wispy blond hair and ratlike eyes. Sirius wasn’t entirely sure he trusted him, but he wasn’t here to judge the best man. He was here to help Remus take photos. He totally loved everyone else, though, which he found surprising, but Remus didn’t. He was flirted with by no less than four of James’s cousins, and Lily’s as well, which Remus found amusing.

Secretly, Remus was hoping that Sirius would flirt back. It might put an end to the jokingly asking if Remus would date him. It got harder week after week to say no, but he was sure that Sirius was joking. Why would he go after  _him_? He obviously could have his pick of anyone, as the rehearsal dinner was showing. He just sat in a corner, sipping at a drink, and just watching. That was the part that he loved about being the photographer. He got to watch the memories being made, got to capture them on film so that people had them forever. At the end of the dinner, James wandered over to him.

“Remus, it’s not really my place to say, but what the _hell_ are you doing?” Remus looked at him, startled.

"What do you mean?”

“With Sirius!” James said, exasperated. “He’s completely over the moon for you, and you’re just  _letting_ my cousins flirt with him! Are you that secure in your relationship? I’d be breaking people’s fingers off if they tried that with Lily!”

"No, no we’re not like that, Sirius and I.”

“Why not?”

“Because he doesn’t mean it, the flirting, he does that with everyone.”

“It seems like he means it to me, mate. He hasn’t flirted back with a single person. Not even my cousin’s wife, and  _everyone_ flirts back to her.” James looked at him pointedly. “Unless they’re in a committed relationship.”

"I—”

“Look, I’m not going to say anything else. Just, sometimes it’s worth it, taking a risk. I mean, look at what I’ve got with Lily! If I hadn’t asked her out again when it looked like she didn’t hate me, we wouldn’t be here today!”

“It sounds like there’s a real story there.” James laughed.

“And I’m sure that Peter will tell it.”

“James! Come here, love!” A woman called from the other side of the room.

“My mom.” He said by way of explanation. “Just, think about what I said.” He clapped Remus on the shoulder and went back to the guests.

The next day, Lily lost her veil, and Remus found it under the couch in the dressing room, James nearly strangled Peter for snogging his cousin, and Sirius only just held him back, the minister got caught in traffic, and Lily burst into tears, terrified that she wouldn’t be able to get married.

She then attempted to escape the chapel through the bathroom window.

All in all it went off without a hitch.

The photos were lovely, Lily’s dress was white and gold, and her hair was done up in a crown, with ringlets framing her face. Remus made sure to get a shot of James as she walked down the aisle. She’d appreciate that face later.

When it was all over, Remus saw exactly what James had meant the night before, it was in the way he looked at Lily, and the way that Lily looked back. Remus couldn’t imagine what would have happened if they hadn’t gone on that first date, hadn’t moved in together, hadn’t decided to get married. They were so perfect for each other, it made Remus ache to have someone who understood him that well. Across the room, his eyes met Sirius’s, and he realized that he  _did_ have that, he’d just been too much of a coward to realize that.

As Lily and James drove away, and everyone else wandered back to their cars, chattering aimlessly, Remus went and stood next to where Sirius was waiting for him.

“Yes.” He said, looking straight ahead. Sirius’s brow furrowed.

“What?” He glanced over at Sirius.

“Yes, I’ll go out with you.” He was glad that he kept looking, because the happiness that broke over Sirius’s face was enough to convince him, through the rest of their arguments, and the lowest moments that they spent together, that  _this was right_. He loved Sirius, and he was certain Sirius loved him, too. 

And it, and a million other moments, were enough to convince him, four years later, to finally _finally_ get over himself and propose.

He didn’t look away then, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can now type my url backwards  
> wanna seee?  
> xiwtelracs (scarletwix)


	22. Step 1: Get A Cat. There is no Step 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rendegenerate on tumblr asked for a Gelphie where Glinda asks Elphaba to marry her.

“Marry me?” Glinda was down on one knee, and Elphaba’s heart jumped so far that she could no longer feel it in her chest. She’d never expected to hear that question directed at her, kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. Dimly, she heard herself speaking.

“We don’t need to get married, we already have a cat.”

Which…. was not what she ever thought she’d say.

Glinda stuck out her lower lip in a pout, but her eyes were still sparkling like the garish ring she held in her hands.

“Elphie…”

“Glinda.”  Elphaba sighed, “why would you want a piece of paper that tells us something we already know?”

“So that we can frame it and put it in the parlor.” Glinda said without missing a beat. “Elphie! I want everyone to know that I love you!  That I picked you and you picked me.” Elphaba sighed and knelt in front of her girlfriend.

“People will say I've corrupted you.”

“Don’t care.” Glinda said, making a face.  She froze, her eyes snapping to Elphie’s.  "Wait.  Is that a yes?“ Elphaba pressed her forehead against Glindas. She’d finally regained full use of her mental faculties. Neither girl could stop the grins from spanning their faces.

"Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm scarletwix, even though i'm no longer remaking  
> wow that was a rollercoaster of a few hours, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is [here](scarletwix.tumblr.com)


End file.
